Hearth confused
by Okami Fubuki
Summary: Cap. 5.- Wish I knew what is love: "–Lo que pasa es que estás interesado en él… creo que la palabra "enamorado" lo define mejor –terminó por explicar el mayor con una amplia sonrisa mientras solo notaba que su hermano se mostraba incrédulo. Vamos. ¿Acaso era posible que él, Tsurugi Kyousuke, se enamorara? Por favor, eso era algo imposible cuando el amor era un tabú"
1. 1-Tell me why?

**Okami: **Bueno… yo había estado algo inspirada por las ideas de confusiones, depresiones y todo eso xD y pues he decidido traerles una nueva historia wiiiii…  
**Aiko: **¿Una nueva?… ni siquiera has terminado las otras 2 ¬¬  
**Okami: **No me culpes TTwTT prometo que en cuanto pueda actualizare _**IE: Dimensión Oscura**_, subiré el siguiente cap. Del álbum de _**Música, amor y fútbol**__, _además de la conti de _**Love in the Caos**__… _ lo prometo…  
**Aiko: **e.e siempre dices lo mismo… pero bueno… ya mejor presenta tu historia =w=  
**Okami: **Bueno… bueno… esta historia es obviamente YAOI, por lo que si no les gusta este género… pues solo pido que no critiquen por que si no las fujoshis del mundo iremos tras ustedes(?)…  
**Aiko: ** … bueno… el disclaimer o como sea que se escriba(?) _Inazuma Eleven Go no nos pertenece, ni mucho menos sus personajes… porque si fuera así la serie –en su totalidad- sería __**Yaoi **__*-*  
_**Okami: **¡Aiko!… no nos delates xD  
**Aiko: **Etto… gomen xD continuo… _Bueno, en fin le pertenece a Level 5, nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestras extrañas historias, _cofcofcofaunquemásextrañasso nlasdeOkamicofcofcof  
**Okami: **¬¬  
**Aiko: **^-^U bueno… comencemos_  
_**Tenma: **Este fic de Inazuma Eleven GO, ya comienza…

* * *

_TELL ME WHY?_

Suspiró por tercera ves en ese momento, no podía evitarlo… era la única forma en la que podía evitar que aquellas traicioneras lágrimas salieran de sus orbes oscuros… no entendía por qué… ¿por qué todo tenía que ser así?… no lo sabía… volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el casillero… no podía creer que en verdad había perdido, había fracasado ya sin siquiera haber podido intentar algo… se sentía completamente patético… no entendía como es que esto le pasaba… sin tan solo no se hubiera sentido inseguro, si no hubiera sentido ese miedo ha ser rechazado, quizás… y tan solo quizás podría estar al lado de su amado. Pero no podía hacer eso, ya no… lo peor… es que ahora debía fingir que estaba feliz por lo que seguro pasaría, por que si había pasado eso en los vestidores… seguro que harían público su relación ¿no?… a menos de que ya llevaran tiempo saliendo y él ni cuenta se hubiera dado.

El peli morado alzó su vista un poco, conteniendo aun las lágrimas en sus ojos, no podía llorar en ese momento… aun seguía en la escuela y seguro que los chicos se enterarían si llegaba a pasar, por lo que no quería preocupar a alguien más. Se sonrió de forma melancólica, no podía molestarse, no podía odiar a Kirino, no… se odiaba a él mismo, si… su odio era por que sabía bien que no había tenido el valor de confesársele al peli azul antes de que alguien más lo hiciera; pero aun así ya no servía de nada si lo hacía, ahora deseaba con todas sus ganas volver al pasado para poder corregir su error, para tener una segunda oportunidad de intentarlo… más no podía.

El viento sopló con gran fuerza, los arboles se mecieron de forma un tanto brusca, se había pronosticado una fuerte tormenta ese día, sin embargo Hikaru no había visto los noticieros, motivo por el cual no llevaba con él una sombrilla para cubrirse del agua. Suspiró de nuevo y tomó las cosas de su casillero, para luego cerrarlo, lo mejor era que se fuera en ese momento, por lo que camino hacia la entrada del instituto, recién comenzaban a caer las gotas débilmente, quizás si se apuraba llegaría a casa antes de que comenzara la tormenta, por lo que comenzó a caminar, sintiendo levemente las gotas cayendo en su cuerpo, hasta que de pronto no sintió gota alguna… alguien se había acercado a él.

**-¿eeh…?-** fue lo único que sus labios pronunciaron…

**-Deja te acompaño… podrías atrapar un resfriado si te mojas Hikaru-kun-**le mencionó el castaño, quién había llegado hasta donde el peli morado, éste asintió levemente y ambos comenzaron a caminar debajo del paraguas del castaño, ya que el que él traía era lo suficientemente grande para que ambos chicos se cubrieran.

El trayecto fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos chicos cruzaba palabra alguna… Tenma simplemente iba sumido en sus pensamientos, en ese momento tenía muchas cosas por las preocuparse… por otro lado, Hikaru estaba demasiado deprimido en ese momento, por lo que no había algún tema del que quisiera hablar, después de todo sentía que ya no había nada por lo que tuviera que sonreír. Pero como siempre, el de orbes metalizadas no podía estar mucho tiempo así, por lo que decidió quebrar ese silencio, el cual había comenzado a hacerse bastante incómodo para él.

**-Estuviste muy bien en el entrenamiento de hoy Hikaru, eres un buen delantero-**le dijo alegremente, mientras se detenía ante la calle principal.

**-¿aah?… g-gracias Tenma, tu también lo estuviste…-**respondió sin mucho animo el mencionado, aun seguía perdido en aquel omento, en aquello que había alcanzado a ver…

**-¿eeh?… Hikaru ¿te sucede algo?-**le preguntó el castaño mirándole un poco confundido, comenzando a cruzar ahora la calle

**-Este… n-no es nada Tenma, es solo que estoy algo cansado por el entrenamiento-**le respondió forzando una sonrisa, ya que no quería preocupar a su amigo, después de todo era su problema y no quería meterlo en algo que no tenía importancia ya…

**-¿Seguro?… sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea-**insistió el chico, mientras seguían caminando, sabía bien que Hikaru no estaba así por el entrenamiento, ya que al entrar a los vestuarios le había visto sonriente, pero ahora que lo había encontrado en la entrada de la escuela no lucía de la misma forma… algo había pasado en esos minutos, algo que le había hecho entristecerse.

**-Yo bueno… n-no es nada en verdad… no tienes que preocuparte ¿de acuerdo?-**le dijo, aun que la tristeza se hacía presente en cada una de sus palabras…

**-Esta bien… pero por cualquier cosa, sabes que cuentas conmigo ¿bien?-**apenas terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras, aun faltaban unas cinco cuadras para llegar al punto en donde las casas de los dos chicos quedaban en puntos distintos… más sin embargo, antes de llegar, pudieron ver a Kirino y Kariya entrando en una heladería cercana, por lo que Tenma ladeó su cabeza algo confundido, ya que normalmente ellos dos estaban peleando… pero en ese momento pudo ver como el peli morado salía corriendo sin ninguna dirección aparente.

**-¡Hikaru!-**exclamó el castaño, al tiempo que salía en la misma dirección que el de ojos oscuros.

**-**_**¿Por qué?… dime por qué es así…-**_pensaba el menor mientras corría, las lágrimas al fin no pudieron contenerse y corrían por sus mejillas, confundiéndose con las gotas de la lluvia, en ese momento no pensaba en lo demás… solo podía recordar aquel momento… lo que había pasado en los vestidores del club… aun seguía pensando en que debió haber hecho algo… ¿pero qué?… era demasiado el dolor que sentía… no podía creer aun que no era correspondido o al menos eso era lo que pensaba. En ese momento la lluvia había cesado ya, pudo notar que había llegado hasta el parque, caminó un poco hasta llegar de frente a un enorme árbol y limpió un poco sus mejillas.

**-Hi-Hikaru…-**mencionó Tenma un poco cansado, mientras se acercaba al chico, en verdad le había impresionado lo que el peli morado había hecho.

**-Tenma…-**susurró el mencionado… bajo su mirada un tanto apenado, no esperaba que su amigo hubiera ido a buscarle**-yo… lo s-siento-**se disculpó, en su rostro aún bajaban varias lágrimas confundidas con el agua de la lluvia, que bajaba por sus mejillas, algo que en verdad agradecía… ya que así no se notaba…

**-No debiste correr de esa forma… p-pudo pasarte algo-**le dijo el castaño

**-Lo siento mucho… yo… no quise preocuparte… e-es que… n-no podía seguir ahí…-**dijo aun con la voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el otro le escuchara, el viento sopló de nuevo, haciendo claro que la lluvia se había calmado pero aun continuaría… Ambos chicos seguían en pie, las bancas del parque estaban mojadas, por lo que sentarse no era una muy buena idea, por lo que Tenma se acerca hasta donde el peli morado.

**-Es por Kariya-kun… ¿cierto?-**le preguntó, si en verdad Tenma lo sabía… podía ser algo despistado (**Aiko: **_¿Algo? e.e _**Okami:**_Esta bien… bastante_) y podría parecer que no se enteraba mucho de lo que pasaba, pero estaba consciente de aquel sentimiento que el peli morado tenía hacia el defensa.

Hikaru de solo escucharle bajo su mirada, al parecer él era demasiado obvio, incluso Tenma lo había notado, eso era mucho por decir en verdad.

**-Qué vergüenza me das… ¿acaso crees que lamentándote lograras algo?-**comentó una fría voz de entre los árboles… ambos chicos giraron su mirada hacia donde creían haberle escuchado**-Deberías sentir algo de pena por ti-**continuó hablando, en ese momento fue que ambos se dieron cuenta de quien se trataba…

**-Yo… y-ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer-**dijo bajando su mirada, en verdad se sentía de nuevo como in completo tonto, no podía hacer ya nada, sentía que… aun que hiciera algo no serviría de nada, ¿para qué intentarlo?…

**-Seguro que aun hay algo que puedas hacer Hikaru-**comentó Tenma, en verdad es que deseaba ver a su amigo de buen animo, por lo que buscaba alguna forma de animarle… aun que claro… las mismas palabras que había dicho le hacían sentirse algo extraño… dando un consejo que ni siquiera él había hecho aun.

**-Tsk… no pienso perder mi tiempo en esto-**mencionó de nuevo, la verdad es que Tsurugi no estaba de ánimos como para soportar a su "dolor de cabeza" y al "novato"; miró a ambos chicos, simplemente era mejor que continuara con su camino.

**-Gracias Tenma, pero… e-es que tu no lo entiendes… e-es que… yo no tengo alguna posibilidad… y-yo… no puedo-**dijo el menor mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos y negaba, no podía darse "falsas" ilusiones ahora que sabía la verdad… miró al suelo y luego de eso simplemente se echo a correr nuevamente, esta vez con dirección a su casa… Tenma intentó detenerle, sin embargo Kyousuke le detuvo, el peli azul bien sabía que era mejor dejarle solo por el momento, no había algo que se pudiera hacer… al menos no ellos.

El peli morado continuó corriendo, alejándose de todo y de todos, no quería que alguien más le viera en ese estado, no quería que sucediera y no pasaría… no dejaría que pasara. Llegó hasta su casa, para su suerte sus padres trabajarían hasta muy tarde por lo que simplemente entró y dejo sus cosas, para luego dirigirse a su cuarto y –literalmente- encerrarse en él… no pensaba salir de ahí, esa sería la primera noche en la que comenzaría a olvidarse de todo, de ese amor, de Kariya… pero lo que no podría olvidar… sin duda eso era aquel beso entre Kariya y Kirino que había presenciado, no quería seguir viviendo en ese sufrir por un "amor no correspondido" a su parecer… más sin embargo no sabía que nada de eso era lo que había sucedido… si tan solo se hubiera quedado unos cuantos segundos podría ver su error y darse cuenta que todo eso era una confusión, que aquel beso… no era más que una simple actuación…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~En casa de Kirino~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**-Ya verás… todo va perfecto, mi plan servirá-**mencionaba el menor al peli rosa, mientras cruzaba sus brazos mirándole de forma orgullosa.

**-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?-**preguntó Kirino a su acompañante quién estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, justo al frente del defensa 3 de Raimon.

**-Por que es obvio… Shindou lo vio todo, aun que no hizo nada en el momento… pero aun así seguro que reclamara algo mañana-**respondió más seguro que antes el de orbes felinas sonriendo de lado, estaba más que seguro que el capitán se había puesto celoso ante aquel falso beso… aun que claro Takuto no sabía que aquel beso era solo superficial… es decir que ni siquiera habían tenido contacto alguno… solo unos cuantos trucos de actuación y listo… estaba más que seguro que todo saldría a la perfección… claro que Kariya no contaba con que Hikaru había presenciado esa escena también.

* * *

**Okami: **Bueno… aquí termina mi historia emo depresiva(?) pero no se preocupen que aun faltan otros capítulos xD prometo final feliz para todos(?)…  
**Aiko: **e.e no me gusta tu historia –mira mal a Okami-  
**Okami: **Lo dices por que es KariHika, TakuRan y KyouTen ¿verdad? –Mira más mal a Aiko-  
**Aiko: **Exactamente… yo prefiero el TaiTen, KyouTaku y RanMasa… es mucho más bonito así ewé  
**Okami: **Calla… que sabes que a mi me gustan todas las parejas, además es el primer KariHika que escribo así que déjame ser –la apunta-  
**Aiko: **Hump… si, si… pues ya que… no puedo reclamar por que esta historia no es mía… -suspira-  
**Okami: **Arigatto ^3^ bueno… dejen reviews que si no… no creo que vaya a haber conti è.é y Kami Yaoi ira detrás de ustedes y yo también –saca un bate-  
**Aiko: **ewé aun que te den reviews dudo que actualices pronto –se ríe a carcajadas-  
**Okami: **-mira mal a Aiko- ¬¬' no es verdad…  
**Aiko y Kariya: **Sabes que es cierto  
**Okami: **=w= Tu no te metas Kariya… que si no le diré a Hitomiko que ella te castigue  
**Kariya: **¬¬ si claro… yo mejor me voy… -se va-  
**Okami: **e.e bueno… ya saben… comentarios, criticas y mejoras, opiniones y demás envíenlas en un review… si son amenazas, amenazas de muerte o algo parecido… envíenlas con Aiko –risa malévola-  
**Aiko: **¡¿eeeeeh?! ¡¿Y por qué conmigo?!…  
**Okami: **Bueno nos vemos… Matta ne~ -se va, dejando sola a Aiko-  
**Aiko: **¬¬' siempre me dejas sola =w= -se va detrás de Okami- ¡más vale que no lleguen las amenazas de muerte…!


	2. 2-Jealuos Guy

**Okami: **Holaaaaaaaa… les dije que no podrían deshacerse de mí –ríe-  
**Aiko: **y si no se deshacen de la loca menos de mí  
**Okami: **No estoy loca, solo soy muy imaginativa (?) eso es todo…  
**Aiko: **Si claro –sarcasmo- bueno… bien ahora agradeceremos los reviews que dejan a esta floja escritora  
**Okami: **¡No soy floja!… otra cosa es que me dan constantes "bloqueos de escritor" y eso es horrible DX  
**Aiko:** Ya como sea~ ya mejor agradece ¿sí?  
**Okami: **Ok~ nee bueno aquí va xD

_Aizumi__: _Ya sabes que se arreglara, solo es cuestión de tiempo  
_Kaoru__: _Bueno a mí también me parece mejor esas parejas nwn aun que pues me mantengo siendo de mente abierta para escribir de todo~  
_Blue-Salamon__: _Nee~ claro yo también he leído tus historias y sé que es tan lindo el KiriKage, solo espero que mi historia este bien puesto que es el primero que escribo enfocado en esta pareja xDD y pues sí, te entiendo cuando hablas de ese tipo de relación, son enemiamigos LOL es decir podrán decirse de todo pero igual se quieren como hermanos uwu  
_Kati-chan__: _Mi queridísima kouhai~ sabes que todo esto tiene un sentido, si no hay sufrimiento entonces no haré un final feliz(?) ok no xD eso es exagerar uwu  
_Shana__: _ nya~ mi niña w sé que no enviaste review pero al menos me diste tu opinión nwn y eso me alegro bastante~ sabes que mi preguntara que les parece a los lectores(?) y si se puede haré lo que me pediste xD si no hare un fic especial solo para ti **3**  
**Aiko: **Bueno ahora que ya agradeciste~ solo presenta la historia  
**Okami: **De acuerdo… -se acomoda y pone unos lentes-(?) Inazuma Eleven Go y sus personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto… blah, blah, blah y todo eso e-e  
**Aiko:** Las locas ideas aquí expuestas fueron sacadas de la extraña mente de Okami e-e y solo eso  
**Okami: **-mira mal a Aiko-  
**Tenma: **Este fic de Inazuma Eleven Go ya comienza…

* * *

Capitulo 2.-

**Jealousy Guy**

¿Cómo comprender lo que estaba pasando ahora? ¿Acaso estaba bien que sintiera eso?… no, sin duda no lo estaba, por eso es que se sentía confundido y a la vez demasiado molesto ¿Qué era esa extraña opresión que sentía crecer en su pecho? ¿Acaso celos?… era imposible, no solo eso era, ¡era una completa tontería! ¿Desde cuándo uno cela a alguien que solo es su amigo? Por que trataba de auto convencerse de eso, solo eran amigos, los mejores amigos y nada más, no podía ser que sintiera algo más, era totalmente absurdo no tenía ningún sentido alguno. Pero a pesar de eso, no podía dejar de pensarlo… aquello que sus orbes chocolates habían visto, seguro que tenía que ser un juego de su mente ¿verdad?… era imposible que hubiera sido así, Kariya no era capaz de cosas así, al menos no que él supiera, no era un chico que causara muchos problemas, pero en parte todo lo que su mejor amigo le había mencionado acerca del peli verde le mantenía un poco al margen, algo le decía que tal vez todo había sucedido como lo había visto, se habían besado… o por lo menos eso había intentado el menor.

Sus manos se colocaron sobre las teclas, sin embargo no tocó ninguna, no aún, dejando que el silencio reinara por breves instantes, llevaba ya más de media hora encerrado en el salón de música de la escuela, solo la música podía relajarlo ahora, no podía pensar las cosas si seguía dejándose llevar por aquel extraño impulso que había sentido de querer abalanzarse en el momento sobre Masaki. Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse de forma delicada y con gran maestría, la música comenzaba a sonar, cada nota llevaba en ella aquel sentimiento de impotencia, de confusión… todo mezclado en uno solo, la melodía era una canción melancólica, triste… pensaba desahogar en ese momento eso que sentía para poder pensar con total claridad, no podía dejarse llevar por emociones que seguía sin comprender en su totalidad. Sin embargo cada que tocaba otra nota, su mente le jugaba chueco, cada movimiento de sus manos era acompañado por ese cruel pensamiento, debían detenerse antes de que se molestara, pero seguía ahí… la imagen estaba presente, tan presente como si aún él estuviera ahí… de pie frente a ambos chicos que no habían notado su presencia, algo no estaba bien en todo esto, le molestaba y demasiado. En cuestión de segundos se puso en pie, el banco en el cual había estado sentado cayó al suelo acompañado de un estruendoso ruido… Takuto había golpeado las teclas del piano con todo su enojo, jamás se había sentido así y quería entender la razón de ello, era inútil que quisiera seguir fingiendo que no sabía la respuesta, pero era algo que no cambia en sus propios pensamientos, era algo que iba en contra de sus principios. Pero debía aceptarlo, si no lo hacía ahora seguramente después perdería toda su cordura y terminaría por enloquecer sin duda alguna.

El silencio reinó por segunda vez el aula, poco a poco varias lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas del peli chocolate, debía desahogarse… la música no le había servido, pero llorar tampoco es que fuera la respuesta, debía hacer algo al respecto y lo haría, no podía simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados después de haber visto esa escena y no haber reaccionado en ese mismo instante. Separó sus manos de las teclas del piano, bajó la tapa cubriéndolas y después alzó el banquillo para regresarlo a su debido lugar, al menos agradecía que no había dañado el material, y aun que el dinero no era problema, aún así no podía evitar pensar que si se molestaba podría llegar a descontrolarse. Tomó su morral colocándoselo sobre su hombro derecho, un largo suspiro salió de sus labios y comenzó a caminar fuera de la escuela, la cual estaba ya vacía seguramente, no podía decir que horas eran pero seguramente tarde, no le preocupaba mucho pues sabía que no había nadie en casa a parte de los empleados así que ¿de qué preocuparse?…

Había optado por tomar el camino largo de regreso, prefería pensar ahora y dejar todo para después, debía despejar su mente para poder tomar una decisión clara y concisa, necesitaba hablar con alguien pero ¿con quién?… la única persona que siempre lo escuchaba era Ranmaru y él ahora no estaba, además de que este asunto implicaba al peli rosa también así que la idea de contarle a él estaba descartada ¿quizás con Tenma?… No, el moreno era demasiado distraído y quizás hablarle de este tipo de cosas no era algo necesariamente una buena idea, además ¿qué le diría?…_ "Oh mira Tenma, lo que pasa es que estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo y no sé qué hacer"… _vamos que solo pensarlo era una idea completamente descabellada, no podía ir con alguien necesariamente y contar algo como eso, ¡era una idea completamente loca! debía resolver esto por sí solo, no podía pedir ayuda ahora a nadie, así que tenía que pensar, una forma en la cual pudiera hacer algo al respecto pero tampoco quería levantar sospecha alguna, después de todo quería arreglar ese 'asunto' del beso de manera que pareciera un problema que podría implicar a cualquiera y no que se trataba de algo personal, era algo que sabría hacerlo, era el prodigioso Takuto, el mejor alumno de toda la secundaria Raimon a pesar de ser apenas un alumno de segundo grado.

Tomo la sombrilla que había llevado a la escuela, sin embargo no la abrió, salió a la calle sin más, apenas se sentía una leve brisa del agua, además que podía ver los nubarrones grisáceos que se habían formado sobre el cielo, quizás la lluvia no sería sino solo una llovizna, así que a menos que notara que el agua cayera de forma más clara y fuerte usaría el paraguas. Ahora solo caminaba por las concurridas calles, mucha gente corría buscando un refugio, otras tantas caminaban con sombrillas o impermeables para evitar el agua; varios de ellos miraban con cierta extrañeza en su vista al peli café que caminaba por la acera como si fuera un día soleado, las pequeñas gotas que apenas caían comenzaban a hacerse un poco grandes, comenzando a resbalar por sus mejillas y dejando gotas parecidas a las del rocío sobre su cabellera castaña. Sus pasos eran lentos pero firmes, su rostro expresaba tranquilidad aun cuando por dentro estaba más confundido que nada, su mente y sus sentimientos eran los causantes de aquella enorme confusión… ¿Por qué no podía ser esto más fácil?… la respuesta es que el amor jamás ha sido algo fácil, de todas las emociones existentes siempre ha sido el más complicado, el amor siempre hace que las personas cometan locuras o que incluso den todo lo que posen por mantener a su lado a otra persona, a aquel ser amado del cual no quieren alejarse, pero cuando es un sentimiento incomprendido puede causar confusión, incluso tristeza y dolor… un sufrimiento como el que cierto peli morado cruzaba en el mismo momento.

Su recorrido le había llevado hasta la plaza, ahora la llovizna comenzaba ya a hacerse una verdadera lluvia, las gotas ahora caían de miles sobre el rostro de Takuto, su cabello ondulado estaba empapado, al igual que su uniforme, pero ni aun así sacó la sombrilla de su bolso. Sus orbes chocolates miraron al cielo gris, el agua caía con suavidad sobre su piel blanca y resbalaba sobre la misma hasta caer al suelo, sus pensamientos divagaban por todo tipo de recuerdos, todos y cada uno de ellos involucraban al peli rosa, a cada segundo que pasaba comenzaba a darse cuenta de la realidad, estaba enamorado de Kirino y no desde hace poco, ahora es que se daba cuenta de que lo estaba desde hace tiempo atrás pero que jamás lo había notado, quizás este hecho le había abierto los ojos a una realidad que él mismo ignoraba, podía darse cuenta que muchas de sus acciones eran dirigidas por el sentimiento de estar cerca del chico de coletas, de protegerlo, de sentir que ambos podían ser algo más que solo amigos…

Amigos, sin duda esa era la palabra que le hacía pensar en que todo esto podía estar mal, Ranmaru era su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria, él sabía que su vida nunca había sido sencilla en su totalidad y ahora mucho menos en tal situación. Su mente tan solo le hacía divagar en muchas cosas, que en realidad debería olvidar y no estar recordando ahora, no mientras aún permaneciera fresco el recuerdo de aquel suceso, tendría que mantener la calma por estos momentos, al menos hasta que supiera que hacer; pero parecía ser que el destino iba en contra de él… justo al momento en que volvió su mirada al frente sus ojos divisaron a su mejor amigo, salía de un local… al parecer una heladería y en compañía del dorsal número 15 del Raimon. Eso fue como reabrir una herida que recién comenzaba a sanarse, como echar limón sobre una cortada… un dolor terrible que le recorría todo su cuerpo, pero que se sentía con más claridad dentro de él, justo en su pecho, como si algo le oprimiera y no le permitiera poder respirar, se sentía como en ese momento… debía hacer algo ahora no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados nuevamente, lo admitía estaba completamente celoso de que ahora Kariya tuviera toda la atención del peli rosa, lo molestaba demasiado. Tomó el aire suficiente para recobrar sus sentidos, debía tranquilizarse si no quería hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después, esperaría… al menos hasta mañana para hacer algo; tomó su celular que estaba dentro de su mochila, que por suerte no se había mojado del todo, llamó a uno de los empleados que aún permanecían en la mansión Shindou y dejo la dirección del lugar en el que estaba para que pasaran por él, colgó el mismo y se volteó de espaldas para no tener que seguir mirando, debía seguir dentro de su cordura si es que no quería causar algún lió… eso no era para nada propio de él.

Unos minutos después de que hubo terminado la llamada, un automóvil de color azul oscuro se aproximo a donde estaba el castaño, quién enseguida abordó dentro del vehículo y este partió con dirección a la mansión. El trayecto había sido silencioso, demasiado quizás… incluso el chofer podía notarlo, sabía que era extraño que el mismo joven estuviera tan serio, a no ser que hubiera tenido un mal día y lo imaginaba, a fin de cuentas al llegar a recogerle le había encontrado con su cabello y sus ropajes aún húmedos por la lluvia, aun que no entendía cómo es que había terminado así… sabía que el peli castaño siempre se tomaba sus precauciones y llevaba sombrilla en aquellos días, pero prefirió mantener el silencio, si el chico deseaba hablar lo haría. Shindou sabía que podía confiar en los empleados, quizás no en todos pero al menos sabía con quienes sí podía hablar libremente, aquellas personas habían sido más que solo empleados para él, eran los oídos que necesitaba cuando quería contar algo, los consejeros y confidentes cuando tenía un problema, y a pesar de que el chico lo agradecía profundamente justo ahora no se sentía seguro de poder contar aquel asunto que lo traía tan confuso y vuelto loco literalmente. Había tomado ya la decisión de que charlaría al día siguiente con Kirino de lo que él había visto, la idea era solo poder acabar con su confusión, ponerle un alto a aquella situación que lo traía de cabeza, más que nada era por la curiosidad de saber si su mejor amigo salía con el chico peli verde, necesitaba saber si al menos tenía una pequeña esperanza de que así fuera.

Suspiró de manera pesada mientras se recostaba en la amplia cama, sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras su brazo derecho quedaba cubriéndolos levemente, el día de mañana tendría que hablar con él aun que las ansias lo mataban por dentro y deseaba llamarlo cuanto antes, poder hablar con él ahora mismo, pero debía ser paciente… no sabía bien que diría, tenía que pensarlo antes de hablarlo con él, tenía que descansara también, ya que la noche comenzaba a entrar… se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia el baño, primero que nada se daría una ducha para relajarse y de esa manera también evitar que fuera a contraer una enfermedad.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Casa de Kirino*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-¿Por qué lo dudas?… Shindou lo vio todo, estoy más que seguro de que hará algo al respecto-le había respondido el chico de orbes cobrizos a su compañero. -Hump… quizás por el hecho de que ¡Ambos somos hombres!-respondió ya un poco molesto el chico de orbes azulinas, un aura de depresión y a la vez bastante pesimismo se había formado alrededor del defensa peli rosa, mientras se daba a la tarea de pensar de que nada de aquel extraño plan por parte de Kariya serviría de algo. –Pues qué más da… no es mi culpa que el capitán no sea tan niña como usted-dijo Masaki con un tono bastante burlón en su voz, sonriendo de lado mientras miraba con bastante malicia a su 'querido' sempai, ya era algo que tenía por naturaleza el menor, molestar al mayor le era divertido y bastante, sobre todo si se trataba de hacer mención a la apariencia tan afeminada del chico. –Eres un maldito Masaki-replicó el oji azul- No soy una niña y puedo demostrártelo cuando quieras- dijo completamente molesto el mayor mientras tomaba el borde de la camisa del peli verde y mostraba su puño cerrado, era más que obvio que deseaba golpear al chico si no fuera porque ahora era su única ayuda que tenía.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Al día siguiente. Club de Raimon*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shindou caminaba a pasos bastante apresurados por los pasillos de la escuela, ahora su mente solo era ocupaba por un solo asunto, debía hablar con Ranmaru a toda costa, si existiera otra razón el castaño no le habría tomado tanta importancia y habría respetado la regla de no correr ni caminar de forma rápida por los pasillos, de hecho ahora no le importaba nada que no tuviera que ver con ello, debía conversar con su mejor amigo y lo haría a la voz de ya. Su mente daba vueltas una y otra vez en lo que diría, en lo que haría, todo giraba en torno a ello, su respiración estaba algo agitada por la leve carrera que estaba realizando, pero ni eso fue capaz de causar aquel nerviosismo y la agitación tan rápida de su corazón cuando sus orbes chocolates divisaron al chico de coletas, justo en las escaleras que daban la entrada al club de Raimon, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron tomando el hombro del chico, jadeando un tanto por el esfuerzo que había realizado. -¿Shindou?-exclamó sorprendido el chico peli rosa al notar el estado de fatiga que su amigo presentaba. -Ki… Kirino… necesito hablar… contigo-dijo el castaño con su voz levemente entrecortada debido a la falta del aire que había sido causada por su carrera. -¿Hablar?… e-eh… c-claro vamos al club-dijo el peli rosa fingiendo una sonrisa tranquila, aun que por dentro estaba muriéndose de los nervios, se sentía feliz y a la vez tenía una enorme incertidumbre… ¿De qué es que quería hablarle Takuto?¿Acaso sería del incidente del día anterior?… si era eso tendría que agradecerle de mil y un maneras al peli verde aquel descabellado plan.-En p-privado-exclamó el oji café una vez que su respiración volvía ya a la normalidad, el contrario asintió a lo dicho y ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria al club de soccer, sin pensar que todo el tiempo habían estado siendo observados por cierto peli verde que sonreía ampliamente al ver que su trabajo estaba completo… ahora Kirino tendría que pagar el precio de que su plan hubiera servido a la perfección, o al menos eso era lo que parecía hasta ahora.

-Le dije que no tenía de que preocuparse-se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba hacia el interior del club, donde al abrirse las puertas se encontró con lo mismo de todas las mañanas, las managers charlando de algún tema de interés entre ellas mientras organizaban algunas cosas para la práctica de la mañana, Tsurugi estaba sentado en una esquina del lugar en completo silencio, observando de reojo de vez en cuando a cierto grupito que estaba causando escándalo en el club… como era obvio eran Tenma, Shinsuke y Hikaru que conversaban de la manera más animada que podían sobre fútbol y algunas otras trivialidades, sonrió un poco y trató de acercarse a los chicos pero pronto notó la extraña reacción por parte del peli morado quién en seguida se dirigió a otra parte… -¿Hikaru?-le llamó Tenma al ver su comportamiento raro y se acercó a él, justo en el momento en que notaba la presencia de Kariya-Vamos tienes que hablar con él… podrás arreglar las cosas de seguro-le animó el peli castaño tratando de que su amigo peli morado al menos intentara hablar con Kariya y se arreglaran los malos entendidos que seguro existían, pero en lugar de eso el menor se puso más nervioso aún y salió corriendo del club de la forma más rápida que pudo. -¡Hikaru!-exclamó el moreno y trató de ir tras él, sin embargo no pudo seguirle ante el hecho de que le habían detenido, miró hacia arriba encontrándose con el rostro de Tsurugi quien le señalaba hacia la puerta por donde ahora Masaki salía detrás del joven Kageyama… debían dejarlos solos y que conversaran, era lo único que podían hacer en esos momentos…

* * *

**Okami: **Ammm… aquí acaba este capítulo xD solo espero que no me maten w -se esconde lo más rápido que puede-(?)  
**Aiko: **Nee~ pues no estuvo tan mal creo… bueno no e_e  
**Okami: **Aiko-chan! ;A; al menos apóyame ¿sí? Asdf –se tranquiliza- nee~ bueno… ahora a lo que vengo a esta parte =w=  
**Aiko: **Bueno como verán este es el primer fic KiriKage por parte de Okami así que no la maten por lo que dirá ahora (?)  
**Okami: **Nee~ quiero sus opiniones, ¿Qué les parece el fic? ¿Debería agregarle algo? ¿Les parece que voy muy rápido o demasiado lento? ¿Les gustaría que salga otra pareja o que solo sea Kirikage y RanTaku/TakuRan?… Bueno ahora lo importante… estas preguntas son importantes para mí continuación del fic:

**1.- ¿Les gusta más Kirino de uke o de seme? –No pregunten por qué-(?)**

**2.- ¿Les gustaría un lemon entre Kariya y Kirino (?)? –No me maten-(?)**

**3.- ¿Cuál creen que sea el precio que Kirino tendrá que pagar por el plan?**

**4.- ¿Les gustaría que la historia la base más en el Chrono Stone y que salga Fey (?)?**

**Aiko: **Bueno… ahí están las preguntas raras de Okami xD y pues ya ustedes deciden si le contestan o no(?) pero al menos dejen un "qué lindo, sigue el fic" porque si no hasta aquí llega ¬¬  
**Okami: **Así es e_e' dejen al menos un "me gusta" por favor –ok no esto no es Face- pero igual háganlo o -saca el palo golpeador de Kati-(?) Nee~ bueno eso es todo nos vemos ^-^


	3. 3-Take my breath away

**Okami: **Bueno, bueno~ Como notaran Aiko-chan no me acompaña hoy u.u puesto que pues antes era más sencillo el crear fics conjuntas, ya que –para el que no lo sepa- ella y yo vivíamos considerablemente cerca~ pero ahora que Aiko perdió su lap y ya no vive cerca de mí~ ambas tomamos la decisión de que pues volveré a mi trabajo solitario(?) pues también ella pensaba retirarse dentro de poco aun que pues se adelanto~ como dato extra: Ella dice que los echara de menos por que como escritora que es amaba leer los reviews junto conmigo sobre las historias, pero bueno… creo que eso era todo lo que tenía que decir por hoy de las cosas que suceden u.u bueno~ ya me quito ese desánimo por unos minutos para dar la típica presentación del capítulo de la historia que bueno por una mayoría de votos que hice en cierta página que no diré(?) los resultados los verán en los capis siguientes, por lo que mientras solo diré que tal vez si habrá algo de lemon RanMasa :3 o tal vez no, sigan votando y ya decidiré~ pero no se preocupen que las parejas canon seguirán siendo KiriKage, RanTaku y KyouTen~ solo que deberán pasar por más problemas aún xD y pues eso es todo~ además del tan aparecido disclaimer que ahora me da flojera escribir pero que bien conocen así que no hace falta… ahora ¡Tenma!  
**Tenma: **Este fic de Inazuma Eleven Go, ya comienza  
**Okami: **Gracias, sin más~ el esperado capi(?)

* * *

Capítulo 3.- Take my breath away

Mil ideas cruzaban por su mente, en verdad es que comenzaba a sentirse un poco nervioso ante el hecho de que Shindou en verdad hubiera llegado de aquella manera tan repentina para que conversaran. El peli rosa en verdad se estaba ya haciendo la idea del tema que seguro tocarían, pero no era algo que en verdad quisiera tocar en esos momentos, sabía que si el plan que había ideado el joven Kariya lo más seguro sin duda era que tendría que pagar tarde o temprano el precio por no haber confiado en que la idea funcionaría. Maldito el momento en que había dudado de las ideas del peli verde y también el momento en que había aceptado el trato, pero es que nunca se había imaginado que su plan en verdad pudiera funcionar de tal manera, había sido algo impactante y sobre todo impresionante para el de coletas. El trayecto en realidad comenzaba a molestarle, había demasiado silencio e incluso cualquiera que se encontraba en el camino con los chicos podían sentir la tensión que se formaba en el par de amigos. Shindou por su parte estaba literalmente muriéndose de los nervios ante lo que le diría al defensa, los temas que tenían que ver con sus sentimientos, su estado… nunca habían sido su fuerte, lo sabía y lo más seguro es que los demás también, el no era algo estable en cuanto al ámbito sentimental, no sabía bien como expresarse ni tampoco controlar varias de sus emociones, simplemente no podía… sin embargo al lado de Ranmaru sentía una confianza que no había tenido con nadie nunca, aquella confianza que le permitía abrirse aún más que con otros y hablarle de su sentir… aun que en esta ocasión era diferente, no podía decirlo tan fácil, al menos haría un intento pero esperaba que nada de esto fuera a cambiar su situación, que si el peli rosa no le correspondía por lo menos no dejaran de lado su amistad, aquella que llevaba ya tantos años.

-¿A dónde vamos Shindou?-preguntó el de coletas intentado por lo menos romper el incómodo silencio que recientemente se había formado entre ambos, no podía siquiera soportar la idea de que la tensión siguiera aumentando puesto que eso solo le ponía los nervios de punta aún más de lo que ya estaban, su mente en realidad estaba dándole vueltas una y otra vez a la idea de que en verdad el plan había resultado… y de una manera sorprendente, ya que no hubiera esperado reacción alguna tan pronto.-A donde nadie nos interrumpa-mencionó el castaño mientras daba una leve sonrisa, podía notar que su amigo estaba preocupado por la repentina actitud que recientemente había tomado y no quería que estuviera así, al menos no ahora… no podría hablar con él de esa manera, tenía que estar tranquilo y para ello necesitaba que Kirino también lo estuviera.

-¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?-Indagó enseguida Midori. La actitud con la que el joven Kageyama estaba reaccionando no era para nada algo que ella conociera, incluso sus compañeras managers estaban desconcertadas ante lo que acababa de suceder, ¿por qué? Era realmente extraño ver que Hikaru hubiera 'huido' de aquella manera de la presencia del dorsal número 15, cuando incluso días antes se le veía apegado al chico peli verde. Aoi miró varios segundos hacía la puerta del club, algo no andaba bien con lo que estaba pasando, sin duda alguna era terrible… era algo horrible pensar que quizás ambos se hubiesen peleado, eran compañeros y por tanto debían mantenerse unidos, para la chica peli azul al menos estaban más que claros los sentimientos del peli morado, ella lo había notado desde hace tiempo… a pesar de que nunca hizo mención de ello, tanto ella como lo era Akane estaban más que seguras de que los chicos de Raimon estaban pasando por demasiadas complicaciones y sobre todo problemas, tan solo deseaba que no hubiera ningún problema que pudiera poner en riesgo al equipo.-Pobrecillo de Hikaru-kun… parece muy triste-mencionó con aquella delicada y pasiva voz de la cual era poseedora la joven Yamana, todos los presentes lo habían notado, sabían que el peli morado lucía más deprimido desde unos días, aun que claro ahora los únicos conocedores de todo el problema eran Tsurugi y Tenma, aun que no del todo.-¿Qué es lo que ustedes saben?-exclamó, casi en un tono de reclamo y exigencia, la mayor de las managers a los chicos mencionados, claro que como siempre Tsurugi ignoró toda palabra dirigida a su persona comenzando a salir del club, dejando ante la mirada temible de la peli rosa(?). La chica tan solo clavo sus orbes sobre el menor esperando una respuesta clara a la situación, sin embargo comenzaba a darse cuenta que quizás no sería tan fácil… el castaño estaba más que nervioso ante la mirada de la joven, además de que no sabía qué era lo que debía explicar ya que de lo único que estaba totalmente seguro sin duda era que entre Hikaru y Kariya había alguna situación incómoda que les impedía estar en un mismo lugar.-Esto… lo que pasa es… bueno…-el menor tartamudeaba, ni siquiera una simple frase era capaz de finalizar sin tartamudear u olvidar enseguida lo que diría los segundos siguientes, sobaba con su mano derecha su nuca, sin duda esto era un momento un tanto incómodo y en cierto cómico si es que no hubiera sido él el que estaba en eso.

Midori dejo salir un suspiro y comenzó a rascar un poco su cabeza mientras se apartaba de nuevo del moreno, quién tan solo suspiro aliviado mientras se acercaba de nuevo a Shinsuke.-Deberías mantenerte tranquila Midori-san, ahora solo podemos esperar a que, sea lo que sea, arreglen sus problemas-recomendó Aoi mientras volvía a sus tareas junto a Akane, todos los que quedaban ya dentro de la sala regresaron a sus anteriores tareas, aun que para ellos era un tanto extraño que –hasta ahora- no hubiera señal alguna de Shindou ni de Kirino, quizás a ambos se les había hecho tarde o habían tenido algún pendiente, pero aunque hubiera sido de aquella manera tenía que admitir que en verdad era algo inusual que ninguno de ellos hubiera avisado de su ausencia ni que hubieran enviado recado alguno. Al parecer esa mañana no era para nada normal, pero en realidad nada de lo que estaban pasando en esos días era algo normal.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al aula de música, tal y como Shindou lo esperaba estaba vacía… igual que siempre, aquel lugar no era visitado con mucha frecuencia, casi podría decirse que nadie lo visitaba a excepción del castaño y unos cuatro o cinco chicos más que pertenecían a lo que quedaba del club de música. El aula lucía en cierta manera interesante para el dorsal 3, del lado izquierdo del aula parecía haber algo como un almacén con algunos instrumentos quizás o era lo que se imaginaba, varios atriles por aquí y allá y justo en una de las esquinas e iluminado por el haz de luz que ingresaba de la ventana estaba un enorme piano de cola, era de un color negro intenso, delante de este un banco de igual color y con una almohadilla color roja. Aquel majestuoso instrumento que tantas veces había sacado de la tristeza, la confusión y otros tantos sentimientos al joven castaño, pero no siempre le ayudaba tanto como el hablar con el peli rosa… aun que claro nunca temas como el que tocarían. Un suspiro rompió el silencio que llevaba formado desde que entraron al salón, ambos habían caminado hasta algunas de las sillas que había en el mismo lugar, ¿cómo podía iniciar una plática sin parecer algo extraño? No, no podía justo ahora ponerse a pensar en inconvenientes, ya había pensado toda la noche anterior lo que hablaría con el peli rosa, no dejaría por nada que fuera a confundirse más, era el momento para desahogarse y dejar que las palabras salieran solas, dejar que todo fluyera sin más y dejar que todo pasara.

Kirino estaba completamente hecho un manojo de nervios en su interior, puede que no lo mostrase tan claramente pero lo estaba, su mente le decía que tal vez había hecho mal al aceptar la ayuda del peli verde, pero tampoco podía negar que si tuviera que elegir de nuevo no le importaría tomarla otra vez, simplemente por qué había funcionado. Sin embargo se había hecho ya a la idea de que tenía que mantener el control de la situación, él había planeado junto a Kariya todo eso, simplemente para obtener lo que buscaba… la atención que más buscaba del peli chocolate.-Kirino… perdona que te tenga con tanta duda-mencionó el pianista con una leve sonrisa aun que claramente estaba siendo algo forzada, en momentos en los que en verdad requería seriedad no podía hacer mucho más que guardar aquella actitud tan tranquila y hasta un poco fría podría decirse.-No te preocupes por ello Shindou… dime ¿sobre qué querías hablarme?-preguntó su acompañante, ambos sabían que no habría otro momento en el que pudieran aclarar sus respectivas dudas, debían aprovechar aquel momento que tenían ahora puesto que si no lo hacían entonces… ¿cuándo? No dejarían pasar una oportunidad como esa, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a algo como eso.-Bueno… lo que sucede es que ayer… c-creo que vi algo que no debía y quería saber si lo había malinterpretado-mencionó al fin, primero lo primero… estar seguro que sus ojos no le habían engañado de aquella manera en una situación tan importante como lo era aquel beso… si había malinterpretado las cosas podría relajarse tranquilamente y dejar que las cosas continuaran como sin nada, pero si las cosas si se habían dado no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

-¿Ayer?… ¿a qué hecho te refieres Takuto?-preguntó el peli rosa tratando de evadir el tema un poco, como queriendo hacerse el desentendido ya que se suponía que él y Kariya no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia del chico de orbes chocolates. Aun que claro, de quién en verdad no se había dado cuenta era de la presencia del peli morado, puesto que en la poca visión que había podido tener en aquel momento solo había notado la presencia del que era su mejor amigo de infancia.-En los vestidores… luego del entrenamiento, bueno… yo creí ver que tu y Kariya pues…-no terminó de hablar, le costaba mucho tener que admitir que los había visto en pleno beso, era algo que por más que intentara nunca cabría en su mente sin importar lo que pasara en sí, nunca podría olvidar bien el hecho de que Kariya había conseguido algo que sin duda el quería(?).-¿Estuviste ahí?… ya veo, creíste que Kariya me había… besado ¿o me equivoco?-mencionó Ranmaru, al fin dando paso al hecho, mejor ya no darle vueltas a las cosas, el simple hecho de notar como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta a Shindou el querer decirlo en verdad le había bastado más que nada para notarlo, ese plan había conseguido que el correcto y educado joven Takuto se hubiera sentido celoso del dorsal quince del equipo. El castaño resopló, la verdad es que parecía que no se había equivocado, sus manos se cerraron a forma de puños mientras su mirada se oscurecía un poco, no quería aceptarlo, tenía que ser una broma, un mal sueño. Sí, eso. Seguro que pronto despertaría y se daría cuenta de que ni siquiera había ocurrido el beso y que recién era aquel día en que ocurrió supuestamente, tenía que auto convencerse de cosas como aquella para mantenerse.-Ya veo… pero no es lo que tú crees Shindou-retomó de nuevo la palabra, ahora a lo que de verdad importaba, arreglar el mal entendido entre ambos y dejar ya en claro cuál era su sentir hacía el.

-¿Ah… no?-el castaño se hallaba confuso, ¿qué no era lo que creía? ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Qué él se había equivocado? Oh vamos. Tenía que explicarle las cosas ya por que comenzaba ya a hacerse demasiadas preguntas a las que en verdad estaba pidiendo una respuesta.-Así es… lo que pasa es que… Masaki volvió a molestarme como siempre, lo empuje, me empujo y ambos caímos… si quedamos muy cerca uno del otro pero… no fue un beso Shindou-comentó mientras comenzaba a reír un poco ante la situación, la verdad es que nunca se había imaginado que su amigo en verdad podría sentirse celoso por completo de Kariya, era algo que le parecía gracioso-¿Acaso te pusiste celoso o algo así?-preguntó con cierto tono de malicia en la misma mientras se acercaba al rostro del chico prodigio. Shindou de tan solo pensarlo se ruborizó, tenía que admitir que en verdad se había sentido celoso… de la manera más fuerte que uno podría sentirse celoso y eso que eran solo amigos, es decir ¿y si hubieran sido algo más?, el chico rió de forma un tanto nerviosa a la vez que inconsciente hacia para atrás su cabeza puesto la distancia entre ambos. -Debí imaginármelo-dijo riendo un poco más, tan solo provocando que Shindou enrojeciera aún más-Pero… ¿por qué te pusiste celoso?-preguntó yendo directo al grano, deseaba escucharlo… quería escuchar al gran dios del campo y la estrategia decirle el motivo de sus celos, el motivo de sus recientes acciones a pesar de que Kirino ya sabía la respuesta, ya se había hecho la respuesta desde el momento en que notó el nerviosismo del chico al haber llegado por él a la puerta del club.-Kirino… yo… en verdad puedo decir que no me lo creo… pero, supuse lógicamente que solo hay una razón, es decir… Ranmaru, tú me gustas-terminó por confesarlo el chico, cerró sus ojos dejando salir una exhalación lenta, para dejar que si mente sintiera aquel alivio de haberlo hecho, haberse confesado al chico que al parecer lo tenía pendiendo de un hilo desde hace tiempo(?).

Espero que Ranmaru le respondiera algo, un "lo siento, yo no" o quizás un "sí, yo igual"… la esperanza y la idea de que no fuera así permanecían aun, tan solo esperaba una respuesta, pero tan solo hubo silencio… un segundo de silencio que para Takuto parecía eterno, como si las manecillas del reloj ya no estuvieran corriendo, sentía sus mejillas arder por la sangre acumulada en ellas, el palpitar de su corazón era rápido tenía que admitirlo, haberse confesado no había sido algo del todo sencillo. Sin embargo, en lugar de palabras, de un rechazo o algo que se le pareciera, tan solo sintió un leve contacto, el tacto de sus labios con otros suaves, un roce que ha a pesar de ser superficial aún mostraba lo que no podía creer… Ranmaru estaba besándolo, bien dicen que las acciones dicen más que mil palabras, pero igual el chico no se había esperado que el de coletas fuera a robarle un beso. Simplemente había sido un impulso, Kirino no había podido soportar ante la visión tan tierna que el castaño le había dado después de contestar a su pregunta, era correspondido y era todo lo que le importaba ahora, aquel roce entre labios era tan solo eso en un principio, un roce, pero tan solo Shindou comenzó a corresponderle el de coletas no dudo en aprovechar la oportunidad, volviéndose un beso más pasional y demandante conforme pasaban los segundos, lo que había comenzado como algo dulce, pero pronto termino volviéndose algo más dado a la pasión… pronto Kirino se había dado paso al interior de la boca de Shindou, comenzando a disgustar de esta, convirtiéndose en un juego de lenguas, uno que al parecer ninguno de los dos deseaba terminar, de no ser por aquello tan vital para todo ser humano: el oxígeno.

Ambos se separaron a escasos centímetros uno del otro, unidos por un leve hilo de saliva aún, la respiración de ambos jóvenes permanecía agitada dada la falta de aquel 'bendito' aire que tanta falta les hacía. Tanto Kirino como Shindou mostraban un perceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas, aun que más lo hacía Shindou, éste aún seguía atónito ante lo sucedido, seguía en verdad sorprendido ante el acto que había hecho Ranmaru, pensó en hablar y sus labios apenas se habían abierto para pronunciar palabra alguna pero fue acallado por el peli rosa.-Shindou… la verdad es que tu también me gustas…-dijo con una sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que el contrario deseaba en serio tener tan solo para él, aquellos orbes azulinos… todo de Kirino en realidad, al igual el peli rosa deseaba incluso lo mismo y aún más. Pero tan solo comenzaban aún, el silencio se hizo de nuevo, Shindou por su parte intentaba que sus ojos no le traicionaran y soltaran a llorar, pero no podía evitar sentirse en verdad feliz, recién se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y ver que eran correspondidos sin duda era algo que podía alegrar a cualquiera, sin importar quien fuese, pero al menos era bueno saber que las cosas que él había imaginado, lo que había sucedido con Kariya era tan solo una confusión, una enorme y terrible confusión que para nada le había agradado de mucho, pero tenía que reconocer que no haber sido por eso no se encontraría en tal situación, ahora tan solo se había dejado abrazar por Kirino, sin duda a partir de ese día ya no serían tan solo un par de amigos~ ya bien lo dicen… _"Una amistad puede convertirse en el más bello de los romances"_… y estaba ahora claro para Shindou. A partir de ahora, al fin podrían robar aquellos suspiros que por tanto tiempo se habían visto frustrados por los límites de la amistad.

* * *

e-e ok~ no tengo la menor idea de que escribí al final, creo que se debe a que llevaba la mejor de las inspiraciones para escribir este capítulo que tanto me costó sin la ayuda de Aiko, además de que puede que tener a mis hermanos jugando Súper Mario Bros a un lado también hubiera sido un gran distractorio y me impidiera entender cómo es que termine esta parte del fic –suspira- bueno, bueno… mis comentarios raros a un lado y lo importante ahora:  
Preguntas x'3 si estas cosas nunca faltan, ya que últimamente he preferido dejarme guiar un poco por las opiniones de mis lectores, aun que se que son pocos(?) y que reviews ni recibiré xD pero igual hare mis locas preguntas raras de diario~ ¿Les gusto el cap.? ¿Creen que me precipite o que alargue demasiado en algo? Ahora si las importantes para el siguiente cap.  
1.-¿Quieren lemon RanTaku? :3  
2.-¿Qué creen que pasara entre Hikaru y Kageyama?  
3.-¿Debería ya meter los problemas para la formación del KyouTen(?)?  
Otra cosa~ obtuve algunas respuestas sobre lo de meter a Fey~ quizás no lo introduzca a la historia, ya que se me deformaría la trama que acabo de idear conforme avance con este capítulo y pues no quisiera verme obligada a cambiarla drásticamente, ya que como me dijo una amiga u3u un escritor escribe sobre lo que le gusta y como cree que podría salir una historia linda~ por lo que creo que si llego a meter a Fey ahora habría más líos por las líneas de tiempo y paradojas(?) así que ya lo veré~ amm y pues al menos envíenme un review diciendo "Bien hecho" o "Sigue así" ya que en realidad es algo deprimente ver que no llegan reviews ;w; y eso lo desanima a uno a continuar~ y pues eso es todo, Matta ne~


	4. 4-Because you Loved me

¡Hola! Si aquí viene de nuevo Okami-chan~ a la que se que quieren matar por tardar años en actualizar el fic, aun que debo admitir que aun que estoy metida en muchos trabajos escolares, también la pereza me venció… si soy una wna de primera -w-U así que no me culpen por eso, al fin y al cabo se que son lectores fieles y me seguirán a pesar de que me tarde siglos *¿A quién engaño? Sé que no es así ;A; -hace drama internamente-*

Well~ quiero dar un aviso nwn como saben Aiko se fue hace tan poco que aún me cuesta aceptarlo(?) pero al menos una despedida significo una bienvenida por que sí~ a partir de hoy alguien se ofreció a ayudarme *w* y por eso adorare por siempre a **Blue-Salomon** y su linda alma samaritana que me da apoyo para el uso de puntos y esas cosas que soy re mala en ello XD al menos así ya no les será complicado leeer o3o!

Bueno, bueno no los voy a atarear leyendo mis tonterías del porque tardo siglos en hacer esto y mejor me paso ya al capítulo del día de hoy :DD Así que… ¡Tenma!  
**Tenma: **Hai… Este fic de Inazuma Eleven Go ya comienza~

* * *

**Capítulo 4.- Because you Loved me**

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

¿Acaso no era ese el momento que había esperado?

No. Es que simplemente no lo esperaba de esa manera.

Su mano se había movido por sí sola y ahora se encontraba enrojecida por lo que había hecho. Incluso ahora se sorprendía de lo que había pasado… ¿En qué momento había soltado esa cachetada? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Pero simplemente no había podido dejarse llevar por aquel beso.

Su primer beso había sido robado por la persona que más le gustaba, entonces ¿qué estaba mal?

¡Ah sí! El peli morado pensaba que su querido sempai tan solo estaba jugando con sus sentimientos.

¿Por qué lo besaba cuando había besado a Kirino antes?

Simplemente pensaba que estaba jugando con él.

No quería sentirse de esa manera pero, ¿cómo debería sentirse entonces?

Cerró de nueva cuenta sus ojos que se encontraban brillosos puesto que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los mismos.

Estaba sintiéndose de lo peor.

No quería que nadie le tuviese lastima, pues creía que por esa razón le había besado. No necesitaba que nadie sintiese pena por él, ya bastante tenía con saber que no podía hacer nada… pero dentro de todo no sabía que estaba completamente equivocado se estaban viendo mal dadas las cosas que había tenido que soportar el peli morado en esos días y por ello no quería creer que Kariya en verdad le estaba correspondiendo.

Sus piernas respondieron por si solas, intentó correr y alejarse de nuevo del peli verde pero una mano se lo impidió, la mano del mismo chico al que había abofeteado sin querer… ¿o tal vez lo quería?

En la mejilla de Masaki permanecía el color rojizo por el golpe. Jamás se había imaginado que el menor tuviese tal fuerza en sus manos, incluso se había quedado sorprendido ante lo que había pasado… ¿Con qué motivo le había dado aquella cachetada? ¿Por qué lo había besado?

¡Vamos! Todos sabían perfectamente lo que el peli morado sentía por el peli verde, además de que el mismo Masaki lo sabía, aunque durante un tiempo no había hecho caso de ello. Antes su mente la había ocupado alguien más, pero no desde que había tratado más con el menor, incluso había pensado que con ello el de hebras moradas se daría cuenta que era evidente que Kariya no era un chico "cursi" y mucho menos que pudiera expresarse con palabras.

Sin embargo no se había esperado algo como aquello.

Su mano pasó rápidamente sobre su mejilla. En verdad le dolía, pero no era claramente aquel golpe lo que más le dolía, si no el pensar que quizás había tardado demasiado tiempo y ahora Hikaru estaba dejándole en claro que él no quería absolutamente nada.

–¿Por qué?

Fue la única pregunta que había salido de los labios del más pequeño de ambos chicos.

Kariya no podía comprender a que se refería con esa pregunta, es decir, se podía referir a varias cosas con ello tal vez al porqué lo había besado, porqué había dado aquella bofetada, porqué había huido… vamos que muchas eran las cosas que podían entenderse con aquella pregunta.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste Kariya? –Esta vez había quedado más claro.

El peli verde dirigió su mirada hacia el de hebras moradas, aún lo sostenía del brazo después de que intentara correr por segunda vez.

No podía ver su rostro ya que el menor parecía no permitírselo, pero podía jurar que quizás estaba llorando. Jamás había imaginado que, de todas las cosas que le había hecho anteriormente a Kageyama, esta ocasión en la que no había buscado de ninguna manera burlarse ni nada parecido, que éste hubiera llorado.

–Escúchame Hikaru, no entiendo qué diablos es lo que te pasa –comenzó a hablar el mayor de ambos, si tenían un tiempo para conversar: lo haría de ya.

¿Por qué diablos el menor actuaba de aquella manera?

Parecía que había estando evitándolo desde hace varios días ya, incluso parecía ser que lo ignoraba desde… ¡desde el día que había ayudado a Kirino!

Ahora quedaba claro para él: Hikaru había estado en aquella habitación y les había visto.

¿Cómo convencería al menor de qué lo que había visto era falso? Se notaba kilómetros ahora que el Kageyama estaba más que convencido de que era cierto.

–No quiero… Kari…ya s-suéltame –habló con voz algo quebrada, no quería continuar en ese lugar teniendo que escuchar palabras que provenían del chico que se había prometido olvidar.

No quería escuchar una sola palabra, después de todo, lo único que podría quizás llegar a expresar el peli verde por él era lástima porque no le correspondía. O eso pensaba.

Era demasiado dolor para alguien que apenas había aprendido lo que era el amor.

–No lo haré, me escucharas quieras o no, Kageyama –Estaba serio, nunca en su vida había escuchado a Kariya estar tan serio. En verdad parecía ser importante lo que estaba por decirle pero… ¿qué más podía pensar con el corazón pendiéndole de un hilo?

Obviamente nada bueno.

El peli verde uso su fuerza, claramente mayor a la que poseía Hikaru, en cuestión de segundos había quedado de nuevo acorralando al menor, clavando sus orbes cobrizas sobre las cafés del chico.

La tensión se sentía en el aire casi que podía cortarse hasta con tijeras.(?)

–¿Acaso crees que me gusta Kirino? –Se fue directo al grano. Sabía que no debía darle rodeos, él jamás había sido alguien que se fuera con rodeos cuando algo era importante o en verdad quería conseguir algo.

El menor solo abrió los orbes impresionado ante esa pregunta. Vamos: ¿Por qué le preguntaba algo así cuando era evidente?

Bajó su mirada hacia el suelo. En estos momentos detestaba que los pasillos estuviesen solos cuando lo que en verdad necesitaba era que alguien llegara y lo sacara de todo eso.

Ya se había resignado, entonces: para qué quedarse ¿no?

Era simple cuestión de huir de todo ello y ya.

Sería completamente un chico diferente. Claramente no sería el mismo de antes fingiendo que no se había enamorado o que nada había pasado, simplemente no sería nada igual a antes.

–Sea lo que sea que vieras, nada fue cierto –exclamó con algo de desesperación. Si: eso era. Estaba desesperado por conseguir de nuevo la atención que el peli morado le había dado durante días y que de pronto se había esfumado por una idiotez suya. No quería admitirlo pero en poco tiempo había aprendido a depender un poco de la compañía que le brindaba Hikaru.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había salido en cuanto notó que Kariya se había ido del club. Tantos problemas 'sentimentales' no eran su fuerte.

En realidad nada que tuviese con ver con los sentimientos eran necesariamente algo que fueran del interés total del azabache.

Parecía ser que Shindou y Kirino no habían llegado desde la mañana, por lo que dedujo que no habría práctica, así que no tenía muchos motivos para quedarse dentro de la sala de reuniones.

Tenía que admitir que todo aquello que estaba pasando ya le estaba afectando también, simplemente era cuestión de notar el hecho de que se estaba "sensibilizando" más.

No era exactamente el mismo chico arisco y cruel que había llegado ya hace meses a Raimon, simplemente había cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Todo por aquel chiquillo al que consideraba un 'dolor de cabeza' por su siempre singular forma de ser.

Tsurugi nunca había sido un chico que demostrara de ninguna manera como se sentía. La única persona con la que hablaba abiertamente había sido su hermano y era increíble ver que ahora, en algunos meses nada más, se mostraba ahora un poco más abierto a todos. Tan solo era algo que ni él mismo se podía creer.

Podría fingir que estaba alucinando al respecto, pero ya no era el mismo. La idea de volver a ser el mismo chico que había ingresado por voluntad del Sector V al instituto ya no le era tan agradable, al fin había descubierto lo bueno que podía resultar tener amigos… aunque no iba a admitirlo todo con tal facilidad.

El sonido de sus pasos por los vacíos pasillos resonaban con cierto eco. El silencio le ayudaba a pensar, pero no creía que tanta tranquilidad le llevara a pensar necesariamente en un solo chico. ¡Vaya! Tenía que ser importante para que ocupara gran parte de su mente últimamente.

Suspiró por cuarta vez en el camino.

Seguramente podría hablar de esto con Yuuichi y este podría explicarle las cosas, después de todo, él era mayor. Obviamente entendería más de este tipo de cosas que él. Era su hermano y parecía comprender más de los sentimientos de lo que Kyousuke en verdad quisiera saber(?)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En cuestión de segundos aquel beso dejo de ser algo tan superficial.

Ambos se amaban desde tanto tiempo atrás que no podían seguir negando lo que sentían.

Sus instintos y sus acciones eran las que estaban dominando ahora mucho más que la razón o la cordura de ambos chicos. No había nadie en ese lugar y fuera del salón nunca nadie pasaba, solo rara vez, y dudaban que fueran a descubrirlos en medio de tal acto. En realidad ni siquiera pensaban ahora en la posibilidad de que algo así sucediera, simplemente la lujuria se acababa de hacer presente y parecía no querer irse… por lo menos no en estos momentos.

Tanto Shindou como Kirino se habían dejado llevar por la emoción de aquel momento. Habían estado esperando mucho tiempo todo aquello, tener al contrario de esa manera… Kirino simplemente no podía controlar tanto sus impulsos, era como si una fiera que deseaba salir de un cautiverio hubiese sido soltada.

Obviamente tenía que mantenerse a línea, es decir: ¡A penas y se habían confesado!

Se separaron por milímetros el uno del otro, estaban más que sonrojados y jadeaban por la falta del aire.

¿Cuántas veces había pensado en la posibilidad de tener así a Takuto? La verdad, ya había perdido la cuenta desde hacía algún tiempo atrás, cuando había pensado que algo entre ambos en verdad era completamente imposible.

Parecía que su vida estaría llena de muchas vueltas y cambios… comenzando por esto.

Todo el tiempo había pensado que esto solo era un sueño lejano, que tendría que mantener ocultos sus más grandes sentimientos por temor a arruinar una hermosa amistad como la que ambos chicos tenían. Era una tontería completa el haber pensado en algún momento que Shindou lo detestaría si descubría su sentir.

–Te amo –susurró por lo bajo mientras conseguía mirar de nueva cuenta el rostro completamente sonrojado del peli chocolate.

Sin duda guardaría esa imagen en su mente por siempre.

Shindou estaba sorprendido por completo. Hacía tan solo unas cuantas horas había entendido sus emociones y sentimientos por el peli rosa y, justo en estos momentos, estaba siendo correspondido y sobre todo se sentía feliz de haber aceptado aquel sentimiento de 'amor' por quién había considerado su mejor amigo desde hace tantos años. –Yo también… Ranmaru –mencionó con una suave y tenue sonrisa.

Ahora que importaba lo demás si podría estar con Kirino desde ahora como algo más que amigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sonido continuó en el pasillo.

Kariya comenzaba a hartarse de no obtener una respuesta clara del chico de cabellos púrpuras. Esto tenía que ser algo demasiado malo como para que el contrario no quisiera ni dirigirle la palabra.

Estaba más que claro que convencer al menor de que todo había sido tan solo un plan le iba a costar demasiado.

¿Por qué no se había puesto a pensar en eso antes de planear semejante cosa tan absurda?

Sin duda alguna en esos momentos había pensado nada de lo que hacía, a fin de cuentas, le parecía un poco tonto en retrospectiva: ¿cómo se había puesto a pensar que dándole celos de aquella manera podría ayudar a Kirino?

Sí, el plan había funcionado para sus superiores, pero no para él.

Ahora es que recordaba el motivo… antes de que Hikaru hubiese llegado al Raimon había sentido cierta atracción hacia su sempai de cabellos rosados. Y había seguido con aquella idea incluso hasta hace poco, hasta los días en que sintió la cierta indiferencia por parte del Kageyama.

Tan solo esas actitudes tan cambiadas del menor hacia él, le habían hecho darse cuenta de que en verdad sentía algo más por Hikaru, mucho más diferente que lo que había sentido por Kirino.

–¡Hikaru respóndeme! –exclamó un tanto irritado ante la clara indiferencia de parte del chico.

¿Qué diablos tenía que hacer ahora para que éste hablara?

Un sonido, una palabra, un gesto, algo… tan solo necesitaba de eso para poder entender perfectamente cómo es que se sentía el contrario. Si habría manera de arreglar lo que pasaba pero no, tan solo recibía un horrible silencio por parte del peli morado.

Silencio, tan solo silencio.

¿Es qué ese chico no pensaba dirigirle la palabra?

Estaba comenzando a molestarle aquella situación y no era nada lindo. Sin duda alguna si se llegaba a molestar de verdad sería algo serio.

Hikaru no alzo su mirada si quiera, tan solo estaba ahí de pie… estático, pensativo. Justo ahora su mente le daba vueltas a muchas cosas que no debería haber pensado en un comienzo, aquella pregunta tan directa por parte del peli verde era lo que lo tenía en aquel cierto 'estado de shock'. Era cierto, había pensado que a Kariya le gustaba el peli rosa, pero decirlo era algo que simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Y justo ahora, justo en aquel momento su pregunta le hacía dudar al respecto… ¿Acaso le estaba hablando en serio o solo estaba burlándose de él?

No quería imaginar que se trataba de la segunda: eso sería la gota que derramaría el vaso; pero, tampoco podía creer que se trataba de la primera, no podía después de todo lo que había pasado en su mente…

Deseaba nunca haber pensado nada de ello, ni haber visto nada, y así quizás, y tan solo quizás, podría creer ahora las palabras del chico peli verde.

–Yo… no –sus palabras se quedaban atoradas… no querían salir, sus labios tan solo titiritaban pero ningún otro sonido parecía querer salir.

–¿Qué? ¡Hikaru si no me dices nada, cómo quieres que entienda! –había simplemente explotado.

No podía soportar que el chico no le dijera nada claro, pero quizás estaba exigiéndole demasiado.

Nunca se había comportado de esa manera con nadie más…¿Qué demonios era lo que le pasaba?

Suspiró de manera demasiado pesada y se apartó del peli morado: si él no quería decir nada no le obligaría.

Ahora sabía cómo cobrarle a Kirino: le haría devolverle el favor. Tendría que ser Ranmaru quien arreglara ese problema.(?)

Hikaru se quedo algo impactado, Kariya había mostrado más facetas de las que había visto antes… lo había notado serio, preocupado e incluso desesperado porque él le respondiera.

Pero no quería, o más bien, no podía. Y aunque si tuviera la valentía para decirle: ¿Qué palabras utilizaría para ello?

No. Sin duda su problema tenía una solución más sencilla de lo que se imaginaba, pero la tristeza no le permitía verla.

Fue tan solo cuestión de segundos: Kariya cerró sus ojos mientras escuchó aquel sonido, los pasos apresurados del menor corriendo a través del pasillo…el ruido le parecía tan cercano y a la vez tan lejano…

Vaya que tenía que aceptar que en verdad le había afectado en parte pensar que Hikaru estaba de cierta manera destrozado por una tonta idea suya para ayudar a Kirino.

–"Soy un idiota" –pensó para sí mismo metiendo sus manos en su chamarra y caminando en la dirección opuesta a la que había ido el Kageyama.

* * *

Bueno, bueno he aquí el final de este capítulo que juro no tengo idea de cómo lo escribí XD bueno si lo sé~ pero no creo que eso deba decirse aquí(?) En fin, he de decir un par de cositas o3o pues viendo que mi fic ha tenido un poco más de aceptación por parte de los fans(?) _"¿Cuáles? Ni tengo(?) ok no uwu" _ pues me he visto en una loca y rara idea(?) Si les gusta mi fic quizás pueda alargarlo un poco más solo díganme que en verdad les gusta y trabajare como loca para ello ;A; pero que al menos me lleguen reviews~ En fin, solo recuerden que este fic ahora ya tiene dedicatorias(?)… sip :3 así que en este cap. dejaré las dedicatorias y también los agradecimientos nwn

A la primer persona que le dedico este fic es obviamente a **Panda-terrorista** por qué sin ella mi amor por el KariHika no sería tan marcado como hoy XD mujer sabes que eres una excelente niña que me ha servido de mucho para la actitud de Kariya y la de Hikaru dentro de este fic o3o! En segundo a **Blue-salomon ** ya que me ha brindado su ayuda para la corrección de este escrito para que no sea cansado de leer y pues que no parezca una maraña de letras escritas al azar(?) En serio gracias por ofrecerte a ser mi editora :3

Bueno, también va dedicado a Nekita y Yue por sus comentarios tan lindos que me dieron en el foro, Aiko –que hace tiempo que se fue pero sé que aun lee el fic- y que se que aun que ya no me ayude le encantan mis historias(?), a mi oka-san Atsu que aun que se que ella no lo ha leído aquí al menos siempre me anima a continuar escribiendo.

Bueno eso era todo minna :33 me despido de ustedes por ahora –huye a escribir las contis de otros fics-


	5. 5-Wish I knew what is love

Yey~ Ya llegó por quien lloraban –sonido de grillos- ewé bueno no. En fin como saben de mi no pueden deshacerse tan fácilmente y justamente por eso es que me tienen aquí actualizando este fic de confusiones del amor o mejor dicho "Hearth's Confused" para emoción de algunos pocos y odio de otros. Si digo odio porque seguramente los/as fans del KyouTaku, RanMasa y TaiTen me han de querer matar por esta historia XD pero me importa un bledo(?) porque yo escribo lo que se me dé en gana y también lo que me pidan mis amados lectores. Bueno ya vamos como siempre al grano.

Como sea solo diré una cosa no quiero que me maten ;A; sé que muchos quieren hacerlo por tener en sufrimiento a Hikaru después de haber dado orden al RanTaku, pero tranquilos que no durara mucho :3 y pues he de decir que me siento feliz de que me hayan llegado sus hermosos reviews que me animan a continuar esta historia. Bueno ahora no queda más que decir que _Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece ni mucho menos sus personajes… _ok~ ¡Tenma!

**Tenma: **Este fic de Inazuma Eleven Go ya comienza...

* * *

_**Capítulo**** 5.- Wish I knew what is love**_

Estaba preocupado. No quiso demostrarlo pues no quería comenzar a alarmar a los demás… aunque claramente todos pensaban en lo mismo: ya iban más de dos días desde que nadie del equipo sabía algo de Kariya.

No había asistido a los entrenamientos ni le habían visto salir de su casa. Además había faltado a la escuela dando un aviso de que se encontraba enfermo pero ¿qué era lo que en verdad había pasado?

Una simple enfermedad nunca había detenido al peli verde de acudir por lo menos a la escuela, sabían perfectamente que su tutor era bastante estricto en ese sentido con Masaki.

Además había fuertes problemas en el club de parecer Hikaru estaba comportándose de una forma bastante cortante y fríacon todos los del equipo… aún más que cuando había comenzado a alejarse del peli verde.

¿Algo lo había molestado acaso?

La verdad es que ninguno estaba seguro de ello, pero todos estaban preocupados al respecto. En aquellas condiciones ¿cómo se suponía que podrían hacer una práctica que resultara en verdad beneficiosa para el club?

Las cosas en lugar de ir de mal a mejor parecían estar en realidad a la inversa… todo había estado bien conforme habían pasado los días, pero ahora habían caído dentro de una situación nada estable para todos los miembros del club.

Si el director llegaba a enterarse de ello lo más seguro es que el club comenzaría a correr graves riesgos y obviamente Tenma no podía permitirse eso.

Habían trabajado demasiado como para darse para atrás en esos momentos, ya habían soportado muchas bajas y seguramente esto podrían pasarlo también ¿no? Aunque por más vueltas que le diera, el castaño seguía algo confuso del por qué justo ahora tenían tantos problemas. Esto se estaba volviendo complicado e incluso las chicas lo notaban.

– ¡Ah! Esos chicos tienen que dejar de ser unos cabezotas –exclamó casi en furia la mayor de las managers del equipo. Sin duda alguna era la que se había enterado de muchas cosas desde el incidente en la sala del club a pesar de que ni Tsurugi ni Tenma le habían dado ni una sola respuesta.

No había sido nada complicado para ella, a fin de cuentas era casi evidente que esos chicos lo que tenían era un dilema de pensamiento y emociones. Sin duda alguna requerían que alguien les mostrara lo sencillo que podía llegar a ser tan solo declararse y ya… pero obviamente esa no era Midori. Empezando por el hecho de que ella no era precisamente la mejor de las opciones para pedir ayuda en ese tipo de temas.

–Midori-san no debería enojarse tanto por eso –comentó con voz tranquila y una sonrisa tenue en sus labios la castaña mientras Aoi asentía a las palabras de la misma. A ellas también les preocupaba el asunto de los chicos, sin embargo ellas no estaban muy seguras de cómo ayudarles a pesar de que conocían alguna manera el asunto.

Mas conseguir que les hicieran caso era bastante complicado en ese estado en el que parecían estar todos los chicos de Raimon, resultaba un poco frustrante a decir verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con tantos problemas internos en el club de Raimon conseguir por lo menos un entrenamiento decente era bastante complicado.

Tenma suspiró con pesadez mientras caminaba de regreso de la escuela, por los mismos motivos de que Kariya no se encontraba y parecía ser que Hikaru noestaba de humor, Shindou aconsejo tomar el día libre, a pesar de que el castaño había esperado con ansias el haber podido entrenar aunque fuese ese día…

En el tiempo transcurrido en la semana no habían logrado un solo entrenamiento completo por lo menos, ya que al parecer tenían problemas que no contemplaban: Kurama recibía llamadas urgentes a mitad del entrenamiento, Hikaru se comportaba de manera fría, Kariya no había asistido en todos esos días, Nishiki salía con comentarios algo absurdos a mitad del entrenamiento y era constantemente perseguido por Midori… y un largo etcétera de cosas.

Al parecer tendrían que comenzar a buscar segundas opciones para no tener que darle un cierre temporal al club, sin duda si eso llegaba a ocurrir para Matsukaze serían ya demasiados problemas para un solo mes… si lo pensaba bien ¿por qué todos comenzaban a actuar de manera tan extraña?

Sin duda no lo comprendía.

Tenía el día libre y a decir verdad no había planeado nada para hacer aquel día si es que de nuevo volvían a perder el entrenamiento, no tenía más remedio que tener que regresar a su casa sin más. Sin embargo, en el trayecto de regreso a casa con Aki miró por casualidad a un chico de cabellos rubios… si no mal recordaba era jugador de Arakumo y compañero de Taiyou…

¡Eso era! Podía ir a visitar al peli naranja en estos días que los entrenamientos parecían estar siendo cancelados a mitad de los mismos o incluso mucho antes de que comenzaran.

Una leve sonrisa se posó en sus labios al pensar en aquella idea, no era para nada mala si lo veía. De hecho era perfecta, podía verlo y de paso visitar también a Yuuichi. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía desde la última vez que habían platicado poco antes de que terminara el Holy Road.

Sus pasos tomaron un poco más de velocidad mientras avanzaba con gran entusiasmo hacia el hospital de Inazuma, seguramente Amemiya ya se encontraría mucho mejor desde el juego que habían tenido hace algunas semanas atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Es claro lo que pasa… –dijo con una leve sonrisa ante lo que recientemente terminaba de escuchar. En verdad estaba feliz y algo sorprendido de las palabras que acababa de oír de su hermano menor, sin duda alguna era evidente que éste había cambiado mucho y para bien. Agradecía eternamente el día en que había sido transferido a Raimon.

– ¿Podrías explicarme? Sinceramente no comprendo lo que tratas de decir con eso nii-san… –espetó el azabache cruzándose de brazos, esperaba una respuesta clara respecto a lo que había terminado por contarle a Yuuichi, después de todo era su hermano y claramente mayor que él.

Era común que, si Kyousuke se enfrentaba a algo que no comprendía, acudiera a su hermano mayor por consejo o simplemente por una explicación como lo hacía ahora. Era la única persona a la que podía pedirle ayuda sin tener que forzar mucho a su orgullo para que lo hiciera.

–Nunca ha sido tu fuerte darte cuenta de tus propias emociones Kyou-chan –mencionó el mayor de los Tsurugi sentado en el borde de la camilla. La operación que requería para volver a caminar había resultado perfecta, pero aun debía permanecer en ese lugar un cierto tiempo para rehabilitación y que se acostumbrara de nuevo a la movilidad de sus piernas. Ese hecho había alegrado a la familia pero especialmente a Kyousuke, aunque no lo hubiera mostrado tan abiertamente por su fría personalidad. –Lo que pasa es que estás interesado en él… creo que la palabra "enamorado" lo define mejor –terminó por explicar el mayor con una amplia sonrisa mientras solo notaba que su hermano se mostraba incrédulo.

Vamos. ¿Acaso era posible que él, Tsurugi Kyousuke, se enamorara? Por favor, eso era algo imposible especialmente cuando la simple palabra "amor" era un tabú en la vida del peli azul.

Parpadeo un par de veces mirando al mayor. –Es imposible –comentó directamente y de manera un poco cortante.

Él no estaba enamorado de nadie y nunca lo haría, tenía suficiente consigo mismo, no necesitaba de nadie más para sentirse "satisfecho" en su vida. Por primera vez en toda su existencia pensaba que Yuuichi estaba equivocado… quería creer en ello, en que solo se trataba de una simple broma que su hermano intentaba hacerle.

–Extraño sí, imposible no –mencionó el oji ámbar mayor mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación, inconscientemente una tenue sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios de tan solo pensar en ello. Era fácil para él decirlo. Era bastante sencillo descubrir cuando alguien se encontraba enamorado simplemente porque podría decirse que pasaba por lo mismo… solo que con Kyousuke era algo diferente. Su hermano no aceptaba estarlo, Yuuichi por su parte sí.

–Me estás diciendo que siento algo "más" por… ¿por ese mocoso? – retomó Kyousuke con su mirada fija sobre su hermano. Si antes había tenido problemas mentales por las circunstancias en las que ahora se encontraban todos en el club ahora estaba al punto del quiebre, a decir verdad.

–Aunque no lo veas así, puedo asegurártelo. Simplemente porque con tus acciones estás diciendo que te importa– volvió a hablar el mayor de ambos. –Te molesta que otros estén cerca, vigilas de alguna u otra manera lo que hace… te agrada su compañía por más "molesto" que digas que es –terminó por decirle mientras volvía su mirada al menor, por alguna razón sentía que era mejor hacer entrar en razón a Kyousuke.

Éste, por su parte, se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos. Por más que ahora quisiera negarlo las palabras de su hermano resultaban algo ciertas. No sabía en qué momento pero había terminado por tratar al castaño como si fuese de su propiedad(?) y técnicamente todo lo demás era verdad: le molestaba que los demás lo miraran y de alguna manera también había terminado por apreciar la compañía contraria.

Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Sin duda hubiera preferido quedarse con las dudas y no hacerse líos como ahora, pero eso terminaba por ganarse por querer quitarse esos "problemas mentales."

Bien, por algo decían que la curiosidad mató al gato y sin duda ahora la curiosidad había dejado a un pequeño gatito con demasiadas dudas y problemas en que pensar.(?)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Taiyou se había emocionado ante la visita tan inesperada que había recibido de Tenma, de alguna manera le alegraba más el día de lo que ya estaba. Las enfermeras, en especial Fuyuka, lo habían notado.

Cuando el oji azul había entrado al cuarto del chico de cabellos naranjas en seguida comenzaron a charlar animadamente y parecía que nadie podría pararles la plática si lo llegaban a intentar.

–¡Eso es estupendo Taiyou! –mencionó el de hebras castañas con una amplia sonrisa ante la noticia.

Al parecer Amemiya se encontraba mejor de salud desde que habían tenido su enfrentamiento durante el Holy Road y lo más seguro era que dentro de unas semanas le dieran de alta, ya sin ningún impedimento de jugar al fútbol… claro mientras cumpliera con la medicación.

–Así es, a mí también me alegro mucho la noticia– confesó Taiyou con una amplia sonrisa mientras se sentaba en posición de loto sobre la camilla.

–¿Y a qué debo tu visita Tenma? Que yo sepa tienen entrenamientos aún ¿no? – indago el más alto mientras se inclinaba levemente hacia el frente sosteniéndose con sus manos. Sus orbes verdes se clavaron en el muchacho castaño que sonrió un poco ante la pregunta del chico.

–En realidad… parece que hay problemas con algunos miembros… así que Shindou optó por dejar el día libre –explicó el menor contándole también a detalle lo que, a sus ojos, pasaba. Es decir, le contó que Shindou y Kirino parecían más unidos y que quizás hasta salían, le comentó del problema que había surgido entre Kariya y Hikaru además de decirle lo confuso que estaba por las llamadas de "emergencia" que recibía con frecuencia Kurama.

El "chico sol" simplemente dejo salir una risa suave ante los comentarios del más bajo, sin duda Tenma era un poco distraído con ese tipo de cosas, o mejor dicho demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Por una parte pensó que quizás no estaba viendo bien las cosas y por ello es que todo lo pensaba de esa manera un tanto inocente.

–¿Qué es lo que causa gracia Taiyou? –reclamó el castaño con un leve puchero al no encontrar el motivo de la risa de su amigo.

–Tenma… es evidente que tus compañeros pasan por problemas amorosos –dijo el mayor de ambos recobrando la postura y dejando de reírse, aunque dejando en sus labios una sonrisa tenue pero que aún así se marcaba perfectamente en su rostro.

–¿Problemas amorosos? – preguntó el menor parpadeando varias veces… ¿es que acaso podía haber problemas por amor?

Técnicamente el Matsukaze no era necesariamente la persona más enterada acerca de esos temas y es que no estaba seguro de saber claramente de que trataba eso, incluso cuando le había preguntado a su prima, Aki, esta solo se había quedado con la mirada en algún punto muerto y con una sonrisa amplia… pero no le había dicho nada, de hecho ni siquiera una sola palabra había salido de los labios de la chica de cabellos negro verdoso.

–Sí, lo más seguro es que Kariya y Hikaru tuvieran una leve pelea por amor… Kirino y Shindou bueno, por lo que me contaste, parecen que son pareja y Kurama… seguramente tiene algún "amor" que le llama seguido –dijo acompañado de una risa nasal. Para lo poco que le había explicado el castaño ya había sacado una conclusión a lo que pasaba y no es que fuera algo tan difícil, tenía entendido que un tiempo había ocurrido lo mismo con sus compañeros en Arakumo.

–Ya veo pero… Taiyou ¿cómo sabes que una persona está enamorada? ¿Y cómo puedo ayudar a mis amigos con sus problemas? –preguntó el menor intentado meterse un poco más en aquel tema, seguramente si comprendía un poco más podría ayudar a sus compañeros de equipo para pasar sus problemas…claro exceptuando a Ranmaru y Shindou que parecían estar de maravilla.

–¿Mm?… Bueno, no es tan difícil, una persona que está enamorada simplemente no puede dejar de pensar en cierta persona que le atrae, imagina muchas cosas lindas con esa persona, adoran hacerles compañía, se preocupan por ella o él… darían lo que fuera por verlos felices –explicó el de cabellos naranjas con una sonrisa amplia y clara señal de que de alguna manera estaba hablando de lo que él hacia(?).

Tenma escuchó las palabras del contrario, por alguna razón a su mente pasaron miles de cosas pero todas trataban directa o indirectamente de la misma persona…

Cuando reaccionó a lo que hacía, se dio cuenta y un tenue color rojizo comenzó a subir a sus mejillas. Él estaba enamorado y ni cuenta se había dado, eso sí que era noticia de último momento.

–¿Tenma? –le llamó el mayor al notar el sonrojo del menor para luego reír aunque no mucho tiempo, al parecer él también se había dado cuenta ahora de lo que pasaba. –Tenma… ¡Te gusta alguien! –exclamó casi a los cuatro vientos el de orbes verdes logrando sacarle más colores al de cabellos castaños quién entre tartamudeos y el movimiento de sus manos trató de negar ello… pero terminó por delatarse más a sí mismo.

–Sabes… seguro que esa persona será muy afortunada, de eso estoy seguro –mencionó el más alto levantándose de la camilla caminando en dirección de la ventana. –Además, no tienes que apenarte por algo como eso, estar enamorado es algo lindo Tenma –mencionó el de orbes verdes mirando con cierto aire soñador hacia afuera de la habitación, algo había en él que de alguna manera hizo al menor sonreír.

–Taiyou… ¿A ti también te gusta alguien? –preguntó el más bajo mientras ladeaba un poco su cabeza esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó puesto que el peli naranja parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y mirando a la nada fuera de la habitación…

Prácticamente parecía como si el peli naranja se hubiera perdido mirando o recordando algo y olvidándose de lo demás, justo como le había ocurrido a Aki, si no mal recordaba.

Sin duda alguna, no comprendería de manera tan sencilla a que se referían con el estar "enamorado".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Camino solo por las calles y con la mirada perdida.

Se sentía demasiado mal por lo sucedido… de alguna manera el saber que no había algo que hacer para estar con el chico que amaba era una cosa pero, desde aquel día, habían aparecido demasiadas dudas que ahora lo atormentaban aún más.

¿Sería acaso que Kariya no mentía cuando le había dicho que nada había pasado?

Se sentía como un tonto por haber actuado en aquel momento de esa manera tan irracional, por haber hecho las cosas por mero impulso, juraría que él no había querido arremeter aquella bofetada al de cabellos verdes.

Pero estaba confundido y dolido en esos momentos, pedir perdón a estas alturas simplemente era inútil. Seguramente Kariya estaría convencido a estas alturas de que en verdad no quería verlo de nuevo, pero… de esa manera solo estaba haciéndose más daño, tenía que dejar las cosas por la paz ¿no?

Seguía perdido en sus pensamientos que terminó chocando contra un par de personas que estaban al parecer paseando por ahí. –Lo… lo siento– se disculpó el peli morado mientras alzaba su mirada encontrándose con dos rostros bastante familiares para él.

Ambos chicos le sonrieron levemente a Hikaru, antes de que Shindou notara cierta depresión que parecía tener el de orbes oscuros. – ¿Te sucede algo Hikaru? No se te ve muy bien –preguntó el castaño mirando al menor.

–¿Shindou-san? ¿Kirino-san? –mencionó en voz muy baja mirando a la pareja que se encontraba tomada de la mano y frente a él. Miró de reojo aquel agarre… acaso es que ellos ¿salían?…

¡Por dios! Kariya tenía razón y él no le había creído una sola palabra. De alguna manera el sentimiento de culpabilidad le invadió por completo.

¿Cómo haría para disculparse luego de no haberle creído? ¿Con que cara iba a pedirle disculpas después de haberlo abofeteado sin un motivo bien fundamentado?

No respondió ante la pregunta del mayor ya que unas inmensas ganas de querer llorar lo invadieron, dejando preocupados a los dos chicos y claramente también con una gran duda sobre el qué le pasaría al de cabellos morados.

* * *

Asdgasfgasdgffd Si yo sé que me querrán matar por que este cap. no tuvo mucho sentido lo sé~ XD Pero con frecuencia nada de lo que escribo lo tiene(?) así que bueno, solo espero que llegue a ser de su gusto y nuevamente gracias a mi editora **Blue-Salomon** por ayudarme a mejorar el texto para que quede entendible para ustedes y eso~ yo huyo(?) XD


End file.
